Perfect Smile
by merry.liss
Summary: Edward se queja de un terrible dolor de muela. Incapaz de deshacerse de el y de pisar un dentista por voluntad propia decide llamar a su hermana, la cual conoce a la dentista perfecta para él..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece :)**

**EPOV**

¡Maldición!- me queje, llevaba mas o menos 2 horas murmurando maldiciones y golpeando cosas, este dolor me estaba matando, me gire hacia el espejo que mi hermana Alice había colocado estratégicamente para que cuando me levantara lo primero que viese fuera mi aspecto, mire mi cara y observe la enorme hinchazón en el lado derecho de mandíbula. Llevaba algo mas de 2 días con el mismo dolor de muela, mas no me animaba a acercarme a mas de 10 metros de un dentista, ¡los odiaba!

Tome mi teléfono, puede ser que Alice pueda arreglar este problema Y ¿por qué no? Ella puede hacer miles de cosas a la vez, arreglar cualquier asunto por mas difícil que sea, lograr preparar una fiesta sorpresa con un día de anticipación, lograr organizar una boda de ultimo minuto y aun así parecer organizada hace 3 años, si, ella podía hacer absolutamente todo, y esta no seria la excepción. Espero.

Marque ese numero tan conocido y tan temido a la vez, pues cada ves que ella llamaba no era solamente para saludarme, ¡no!, claro que no, era para acompañarla a un centro comercial a comprar cosas "indispensables" como maquillaje, zapatos, ropa, bolsas y blablablá ¿y quien creen que cargaba las bolsas? YO.

- Hola, ¡Ed!- contesto Alice con una energía que en cualquier persona hubiera sido extraña dado que eran las 3 de la madrugada, pero simplemente en ella era algo normal.- ¿qué ocurre?, ¡no me digas! ya no aguantas el dolor ¿cierto?

- si, bueno ..

- descuida ed, trata de dormir- rodee los ojos- mañana iré por ti a las 8.00 am y lo arreglaremos, ¿bien?, buenas noches hermanito, ¡te quiero!.

- gracias duende- sonreí- hasta mañana- ¿ven?, ¡lo arregla todo!

Como me ordeno mi querida duende, trate de dormir lo mas que pude, este dolor me estaba inmovilizando, por poco me corren del trabajo, y es que según dicen, tratar de vender con cara de sufrimiento no era confiable para los clientes.

5 horas después, me encontraba listo para la llegada de Alice, como lo supuse no pude dormir en toda la noche, probé con todo, aspirinas, pastillas para dormir, paracetamol, ibuprofeno, entre otras cosas, me sorprende que no haya tenido efectos secundarios tanta automedicación.

Observe el reloj- 8:01 am- comencé a dar vueltas y vueltas, ¿qué no dijo que a las 8.00?, precisamente el día en que necesito que llegue puntualmente, decide retrasarse, estaba apunto de llamarla cuando escuche el sonido de su auto frente a mi casa, corrí hacia la puerta y salí inmediatamente, después corrí hacia el auto de Alice y salte. No quería perder tiempo abriendo la puerta.

- ¡buenos días hermanito!- saludo enérgica. ¿Que raro?

- llegas tarde, ¿vez?- le enseñe mi reloj

- lo siento ed, tuve un pequeño inconveniente en el camino, al parecer un chico denunció que le robaron droga por lo que al rededor de su auto había un montón de señores uniformados hurgando el coche de la "victima"- rodo los ojos- pero aquí me tienes.

- bien, pero... ¿como averiguaste eso?- fruncí el ceño y después me di una patada mental por mi pregunta tan estúpida, ella er E, creo que si buscabas su nombre en el diccionario la definición sería: persona enérgica/adicta a las compras/lo sabe todo/ -... bueno no importa, pero que no vuelva a pasar! crees que 2 minutos de dolor no son demasiado sufrimiento?-

- hay ed, no exageres; bien, tu cita será a las 8.20, así que tenemos aproximadamente 18 minutos para llegar- dijo mientras aceleraba su porshe.

- ¿Qué?, ¿cita?, ¿con quién?, ¿cómo exactamente arreglaras mi problema?- pregunte señalando mi pequeña hinchazón, y con mis ojos entrecerrados

- pues con el dentista tonto, ¿acaso podría ser de otra manera?, tengo una amiga que es una genio, ¡no sentirás absolutamente nada!

- Alice!- Exclame- no quiero ir al dentista!- me queje, no se, tal vez comenzaba a actuar como un bebé, ¡pero esto era horrible!

- ash!, Edward, supéralo, paso cuando tenias 11 años y solo se equivoco de diente, además tiene mucho que ver la persona que te vaya a atender, ese dentista no era muy bueno- hizo una mueca- ya va siendo hora de que vallas sin que Esme tenga que obligarte!

- bien Alice pues espero que tu amiga en realidad sea una "genio"- hice una mueca por el dolor

A las 8.19 nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta del consultorio, se veía decente, por lo menos hasta ahorita íbamos bien, solo esperaba que eso no cambiara.

- vamos Edward, no te quedes allí, camina- me empujo mi diminuta hermana

Camine hacia dentro, la asistente dental nos pidió el nombre y tecleo algo en la computadora

- si aquí esta- comento- cita a las 8.20 am, Edward Cullen.

-¡si!- respondió mi hermana- es él- me señalo, la asistente se quedo mirándome por unos segundos, claro que para mi fueron horas, me tuve que aclarar la garganta.

-oh lo siento, pase Sr. cullen la doctora lo esta esperando- me abrió la puerta que dirigía hacia los consultorios, había como 4 puertas en ese pasillo y señalo la ultima- aquí es

- gracias- agradecí como pude.

Mire a mi alrededor desconfiado y después el ser mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida salió de una puerta, el sol parecía iluminarla y sus ojos achocolatados atraparon los míos, no pude despegar la mirada de allí, ni si quiera recordaba la razón que me había traído hasta aquí, sólo sabía que estábamos ella y yo.

Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a caminar nerviosa hacia mí, se veía adorable con el ligero rubor que contrastaba con su pálida piel

- buenos días Sr. cullen, Alice me dijo que usted se quejaba de un terrible dolor de muela, ¿es eso verdad?- me miro desconfiada, y ¿como no?, ya ni siquiera sentía dolor, hasta yo hubiera supuesto que mentía.

-oh... dime Edward...y si es verdad!, es un terrible dolor

- se de lo que habla, tome asiento, lo revisare- sonrió indicándome esa silla medio inclinada que se encontraba justo enfrente de mi, y que para mi desgracia me era tan familiar. Trague saliva y me senté.

Coloco la lámpara en dirección a mi boca y comenzó a revisarme y después sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se veía adorable, no podía parar de verla mientras trabajaba.

-seguro paso por un dolor insoportable!, sabia que el dolor de muela es lo mas doloroso después del parto?

- pues no se como se sienta un parto, pero si dice que es mas doloroso que esto, las compadezco a ustedes las mujeres.

Ella rio- ni yo lo se- frunció el ceño- pero mi madre siempre me recuerda el dolor que tuvo que pasar por mi culpa- hizo una mueca y después sonrió.

Ignore la sensación de alivio cuando dijo que jamás había pasado por eso, tal vez, solo tal vez no esta casada.

- y... ¿se salvara?- pregunte atemorizado, no quería perder otra muela

- si, aún tiene remedio, pero se requerirá de una endodoncia y cuando este terminada debemos colocar una corona de porcelana.

- ¿Endodoncia?, eso suena...doloroso- ella rio

- no, no duele, su diente ya no tiene vitalidad, lo que duele es un pequeño tejido que sostiene a su diente, el cual esta inflamado, además le colocare un poco de anestesia, para evitar que sienta alguna molestia.

-bueno, lo que sea para dejar de sentir esto!

Me inyecto la anestesia y 2 minutos después se giro para agarrar esa maquina ruidosa- abra- ordeno, la mire trabajar, en realidad no le di importancia a nada, ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba haciendo, yo sólo la miraba a ella, era hermosa, simplemente perfecta.

Se separo de mí para tomar un pequeño bote y vaciarlo sobre una pequeña laminita junto con un poco de polvo blanco.

- y eho que es?- dije con mi boca dormida

- emm.,. es un medicamento que pondré en su diente para eliminar todo rastro de bacterias- respondió, en realidad ella y yo sabíamos que yo no sabia de que diablos estaba hablando, pero lo único que quería era seguir escuchando su angelical voz.

Una hora después, termino y me pidió que me enjuagara -ok, la endodoncia requerirá de otra cita mas, dejaremos que el medicamento actué por una semana- sentí una enorme felicidad cuando me dijo que tendría que volver, esto de ir al dentista me estaba gustando muchísimo.

- y ¿ya no me dolerá?- pregunte deseando poder dormir –

- no, ya no le dolerá, pero, si llega a tener alguna molestia puede llamarme a cualquier hora- tomo una tarjeta de uno de los cajones y me la extendió. Sonreí cuando vi su teléfono.

Me dio un montón de indicaciones para evitar que se callera el relleno temporal que me había colocado- y sobre todo tener muy buena higiene.- termino.

- pero yo tengo una buena higiene, siempre cepillo mis dientes.- dije a la defensiva, no quería que ella pensara que yo era un hombre que no se preocupaba por su aseo personal.

- claro, pero tal ves no lo hace correctamente, ven conmigo- la seguí hasta algo que parecía un lavamanos y abrió un cajón.

- tome- me extendió un mini cepillo de dientes- enséñeme cómo lo hace- la mire como si estuviera loca, ¿acaso lo estaba?- ¡vamos!- sonrió dándome ánimos

Lo hice, y al cabo de unos minutos de duro aprendizaje lo hice bien.

- muy bien Sr. Cullen!- me felicito orgullosa, y la abrase. al principio se sentía tensa pero después sus músculos se fueron relajando y correspondió a mi abrazo- wow, jamás me habían abrazado por enseñar el correcto cepillado

- y yo jamás me había divertido tanto aprendiendo como cepillarlos- sonreí

- ni yo- respondió y nos quedamos unos minutos así, me perdi completamente en ese mar de chocolate, tan expresivos, tan hermosos, como lo era toda ella

-¡Bella!- chillo mi ahora detestada e inoportuna hermana- emm...interrumpo algo?- pregunto con los ojos como platos mirándonos alternativamente, quise arrojarle algo.

- ...no- respondió bella sonriente y ligeramente ruborizada mientras se alejaba de mi, me dieron ganas de decir algo como ¿estas loca?, pero me contuve y me dedique a matar casi literalmente a mi hermana con la mirada.

-oh!, ¡bien!..- después corrió y se abalanzo sobre bella- como estas belly!, tendrás que cambiar de asistente- hizo una mueca- no dejaba de hacerme preguntas sobre Edward!, no entiendo qué es lo que le ven!, además no me dejaba entrar con esto- levanto una cámara digital- me perdí de Edward llorando- hizo un ligero puchero- en fin, ¿puedes hacerlo otra vez?- pregunto a bella mientras apuntaba la cámara hacia mi.

- lo siento Alice, ya hemos terminado- me miro y después sonrió- además, por qué Edward lloraría?..

- bueno...- comenzó Alice profesionalmente, como quien va a dar una noticia importante

Interrumpí aclarándome la garganta ruidosamente- lo que Alice quiere decir es que... la iba a echar mucho de menos- fruncí el ceño por la estupidez que acababa de decir y después suspire- bueno...en realidad, me daban un poco de miedo los dentistas...-

- ¿un poco?- interrumpió Alice- yo diría demasiado, créeme bella, ahora existe la odontofobia gracias a mi hermanito

- no exageres Alice!- la amenace con la mirada, tenia que dejarle claro que me las pagaría de alguna manera, no se como pero me vengaría!

- oigan- hablo Bella, claramente se oía como estaba conteniendo la risa- no es necesario discutir, a mi parecer Edward se porto muy valiente, ni siquiera se veía nervioso- me defendió

- oh, pero claro, seguro su atención estaba ocupada en algo mas- sonrió cual duende malévolo y se fijo en la hermosa mujer a mi izquierda- Bella, tienes mas pacientes hoy?

- ... pues tengo otros 5 pacientes a lo largo del día..¿por qué?- miro confundida a mi hermana

- bueno entonces pasaremos nosotros por ti, quiero que nos acompañes a comer en la tarde!

_¡Amo a Alice!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios! :)**

**BPOV**

Después de atender a mi último paciente salimos rumbo al restaurante favorito de Alice, exactamente el lugar donde la conocí, the_ comets_, era un sitio bonito, no muy concurrido, buena comida, y empleados amables, el lugar perfecto si tenías hambre y necesitabas relajarte.

Nos sentamos en la mesa favorita de Alice, rose y mía, nuestro punto de reunión. Fije mi mirada en Edward sonriéndole ampliamente, era tan lindo.

- ¿ya quieren ordenar?- nos pregunto el mesero. Edward nos miro expectante

- demonios estoy harta de la ensalada, ¡quiero algo grasoso!- dijo Alice mientras revisaba el menú- tráeme una pizza completa!

- yo quiero hamburguesa y papas fritas

- a mi tráeme..- Edward miro el menú con el ceño fruncido, le pasó lo mismo que a mí el primer día, había nombres extraños, levanto la vista del menú- lo mismo, hamburguesa y papas fritas

El mesero asintió y se fue por nuestros pedidos

- ¡estoy tan emocionada bella!...acabo de ver unos zapatos que combinaran perfectamente con mi vestido!

- genial Alice!- sonreí sinceramente- ese vestido se te ve grandioso

- lo se! bella necesitas acompañarnos al centro comercial!, daremos un paseo- sonrío, sabia que hablaba de ella y rose, pero la conocía perfectamente como para apostar que para ella un paseo era lo mismo que una tarde de compras desenfrenada

- no lo se... tengo cosas que hacer- mentí, necesitaba zafarme a como de lugar de eso- pacientes de ultimo minuto

Gire mi cabeza y me tope con los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward, mirándome atentamente, no pude apartar la vista de él, se sentía tan natural observarnos mutuamente, sonrío hermosamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Sus dientes eran perfectos!

- Bella, ¿me estas escuchando?- mire la expresión irritada de Alice que de pronto cambio a una de entendimiento, su boca formo una perfecta 'o'- por lo que veo ninguno de los dos me escuchaba, están muy ocupados contemplándose!- dijo burlona, me sonroje furiosamente - bien....necesito ir al baño a retocar mi maquillaje- se levanto y yo la mire ceñuda mientras se alejaba, preguntándome en como mejorar algo que ya era perfecto

Volví mi mirada a Edward, el también se encontraba con expresión confundida y después esbozo una sonrisa torcida haciendo que por poco babeara sobre la mesa..

- lo se.. es extraña- comenzó- llevo años conociéndola y aun me resulta difícil entenderla y seguir su ritmo, pero si ella no fuera así, no seria Alice

sonreí- se de lo que hablas.. es única

- bella que edad tienes?- cuestiono el chico cobrizo con sumo interés

- 24- conteste

- 24?- pregunto incrédulo- entonces te acabas de graduar en odontología?

- emm... en realidad me gradúe a los 21- conteste- me salte un par de años- hice una mueca, a veces me avergonzaba decirlo, eso significaba que era una traga libros, antisocial y rara

- wow!, entonces eres una genio- dijo sorprendido y continuo preguntándome rápidamente sobre mi trabajo, familia, amigos, gustos , mascota, etc., me sorprendió que tuviéramos muchas cosas en común, siempre creí que era la única que escuchaba música sin letra y cada cosa que el me contestaba me hacia sonreír como una idiota, y eso, con el hecho de que parecía que en realidad se interesaba por mi vida hacia que mi interés por él aumentara mas y mas, era muy inteligente, jamás había conocido a alguien que fuera guapo y listo a la vez, este chico se pasaba de la raya.

- perdón por mi pequeño interrogatorio, es solo que si no te hacia esas preguntas rápidamente Alice saldría del baño y acapararía tu atención nuevamente- sonrío haciendo que el rojo de mis mejillas se hiciera mas notorio.

Alice llego y se sentó mirándonos a ambos, su maquillaje lucia igual de perfecto que hace unos instantes, no había cambiado en nada.

- hey chicos, de que hablaron ehh?- pregunto agitando sus cejas arriba y abajo- ¿donde esta Billy?, muero de hambre

Y como si el mesero hubiera sido convocado apareció con todos nuestros pedidos, comimos a gusto entre platicas, bromas, risas, y miradas a escondidas a Edward, aunque claro la mayoría de estas fueron atrapadas por él.

Después de eso se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa, mis negaciones fueron ignoradas y casi a la fuerza me subieron al auto de Alice.

Llegamos a mi casa, las luces estaban encendidas lo que significaba que mi hermana ya había llegado.

- adiós belly!, nos vemos luego para las compras, necesito contarles algo a ti y a rose, asi que las llamare mas tarde!- asentí y me gire hacia Edward

- adiós Edward, y no comas mucho dulce- me burle

- lo intentare, gracias por todo- sonrío, tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para retirarme de allí, me gire a mi casa, y entre..

- hey!, ¿era Alice?- me pregunto mi hermana mayor, mientras sostenía un sartén en la puerta de la cocina

- sip, dijo que tiene que contarnos algo, nos llamara mas tarde- ella río

- seguramente tiene que ver con Jasper- entro nuevamente a la cocina y vacío el contenido del sartén en 3 platos

- con Jasper?, por que con Jasper?- pregunte

- oh.. Ellos ya se conocieron- contesto con una sonrisa tierna- al parecer Jasper iba pasando cuando la vio recogiendo su correo, no pudo evitar acercársele

- y eso cuando paso?- sonreí ante la coincidencia-

- el lunes pasado!-

- y porque no habían dicho nada?- pregunte ceñuda sintiéndome traicionada por esos dos, donde quedo la confianza?

- hay bella!, sabes como es Jasper de reservado, no dice las cosas a menos que este seguro de ellas, y por lo visto esta muy seguro de Alice en este momento, con razón se veia excesivamente feliz a lo largo de la semana, quería esperar a que estuviéramos las dos juntas, pero despues dijo algo como 'si no lo digo ya, explotare' y me soltó todo!

- y donde se encuentra?-

- fue por la despensa, estúpidamente dijo que quiere sentirse útil al irrumpir en nuestra casa- bufo y continuo mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa- es un asno

Rodee los ojos, ellos eran hermanos gemelos, parecidos pero diferentes, los dos eran tremendamente hermosos, pero sus caracteres eran todo lo contrario, Rosalie era algo voluble y extrovertida pero tierna la mayoría del tiempo y Jasper era paciente, amigable y te hacia sentí como en casa donde quiera que estuviéramos; él estudió psicología en Phoenix, pero como lo prometió, volvió para cuidarnos, él se había convertido algo asi como nuestro protector desde que mis padres murieron. Mi hermana es licenciada en ciencias de la comunicación, hacia entrevistas a gente famosa, y su trabajo era tan bueno que le salían propuestas por donde quiera que mirara..

Jasper entro con un montón de bolsas a sus costados, corrí a ayudarle

- creo que alguna de ustedes tendrá que hacer las compras, prefiero lavar trastes!, no permitiré que esa cajera vuelva a acosarme nuevamente- se tiro en el sofá

- hey!, creo que tu tienes una platica pendiente no es así?- lo cuestione dejando las bolsas en la mesa

- oh!, si, en realidad si!, conocí a una chica fabulosa!

- si, es Alice, se que es fabulosa, y estoy feliz por ustedes, pero... porque no me lo contaron?

- es solo que.. no quería presentarles a alguna chica no indicada, tiene que ser alguien que se merezca conocerlas, y al fin la encontré, se que ella es la indicada!- sonrío, me sentí feliz por el, jamás lo había visto tan radiante y alegre desde que mis padres murieron..

- ¡en todo caso es genial!- lo abrase

- hey chicos la comida esta servida, y se esta enfriando!- grito Rosalie desde la cocina con evidente molestia en su voz..- los asesinare si no están aquí en 3 segundos

Jasper y yo nos reímos recordando lo mucho que nos gustaba hacer enojar a Rosalie, entramos en la cocina y tomamos asientos en nuestros respectivos lugares..

Jasper continuo dándonos detalles acerca de como había conocido a Alice, Rosalie acerca de su trabajo y yo del mío, omitiendo la parte en la que el chico de ojos verdes me había impresionado, y lo mucho que deseaba volverlo a ver...

* * *

awww muchaas graciaas x los reviews, alertas y favoritooos! :D

me haceen feliiz :) ¿me dejaaan mas? jejeje

GRACIAS!


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece! :)**

**EPOV**

Me había levantado de un humor increíble, y es que la tarde de ayer fue una tarde maravillosa, claro sin mencionar a la diminuta molestia que fue Alice, quien intentaba acaparar toda la atención de Bella hablando sobre compras y amenazándola sobre "acompañarla" a algún centro comercial solo para dar "un paseo".

Aunque claro después de eso muy a mi pesar tuve que agradecerle por el momento a solas que me dejo con ella con el pretexto de tener que ir al baño a retocar su ya de por si perfecto maquillaje. Recuerdo que en ese preciso momento me debatí internamente sobre si desaparecer de allí junto con Bella, o si encerrar a Alice en el baño seria una buena idea, por lo menos por otros 15 minutos mas de los que Alice me había dejado disfrutar en la compañía de la hermosa castaña, pero supe instantáneamente que ella nos encontraría. Tal y como los psicópatas de las películas de terror encontraban a sus victimas..

Mire mi rostro en el espejo, lucia diferente, mis ojos brillaban y una extraña sonrisa surcaba mis labios y no es que nunca hubiera sido feliz, por que antes de Bella lo era, pero desde que la conocí me percate de que no lo había sido del todo. Me desvestí rápidamente cuando me di cuenta de que el vapor había empañado el espejo en el que me miraba, coloque mi toalla al alcance y me sumergí en el agua soportablemente caliente.

Allí, mientras mis músculos se relajaban comencé a preguntarme, si ir a visitarla a su consultorio no seria una idea del todo descabellada, ¿estará ocupada?¿pensara que soy un enfermo acosador?¿que impresión tendrá de mi?, me imagine un sin fin de reacciones por parte de ella, y la que mas me causaba satisfacción era ella corriendo feliz a mis brazos, como si me extrañara, como si me necesitara, desterré rápidamente esas imágenes de mi mente, no quería engañarme con algo que posiblemente nunca pasaría..

Salí de la tina y volví a mirarme al espejo mientras cepillaba por segunda vez esta mañana mis dientes, tal y como Bella me había enseñado. Mi imagen se veía algo distorsionada debido al vapor del baño, y como un tonto e iluso adolescente escribí con letra grande _Bella_, encerrándolo patéticamente en un enorme corazón, negué varias veces con mi cabeza reprendiendo mi comportamiento. Borre el escrito y limpie totalmente el espejo..

Después de mi vergonzosa e inexplicable actuación me limite a preparar mi desayuno, esperando la llamada matutina de Alice, en 5 minutos el teléfono estaría sonando con una muy hiperactiva pixie del otro lado. Coloque dos huevos sobre un plato junto con dos tiras de tocino, jugo de naranja y dos panes tostados con mantequilla. Mire el reloj, 7.59 am, faltaba un minuto para la llamada

Me levante y tome el teléfono inalámbrico de la cocina mientras encendía la calefacción, no me había percatado del intenso frío. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, y al segundo timbre conteste..

- Hola campanita!- salude mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi desayuno

- Hola grinch!, ¿como amaneciste hoy?, ¿ya desayunaste?- pregunto enérgica utilizando el apodo que me había ganado 3 navidades atrás solo por haber cometido el error de arruinar la ilusión de 2 pequeños que hasta ese día habían creído fielmente en santa claus

- nunca me dejaras olvidarlo cierto?... como sea.. Amanecí estupendamente y acabo de terminar de prepara mi desayuno, que me dices de ti?, tienes planes para hoy?- pregunte a la vez que rogaba que de su boca saliera un 'no, estoy cansada', o un 'si, pero estos planes no te incluyen' y como si hubiera escuchado mis ruegos contesto:

- si, pero estos planes no te incluyen, lo siento..- abrí mis ojos de par en par, era raro, no me sentía feliz, ¿con quien iría?, ¿conoció a un carga bolsas mejor que yo?, ¿por quién me cambio?

- exactamente ¿a quién incluye?

- oh... un chico que conocí el lunes por la mañana mientras salía por mi correo... por cierto hay facturas tuyas aquí...me puedes explicar eso?

Ignore la ultima pregunta.- ¿un chico?... es mas grande que yo?- pregunte con falso tono bromista, pero con eso me acercaría a la edad del chico

- no, en realidad es de tu misma edad- demonios entonces era un año mayor que ella!

- no Alice, definitivamente no saldrás con ese chico, es mayor que tu!, podría ser un pedófilo..o algo.- ella río escandalosamente

- hay Eddy, no me vengas con celos de hermano, además es un chico encantador!, es el mas encantador de todos los chicos- carraspee- tu no cuentas, normalmente los hermanos no son encantadores si no todo lo contrario- rodee los ojos

- tráelo a mi casa Alice, necesito conocer al tipo que saldrá con mi hermanita, no permitiré que salgas con un cualquiera

- no es un cualquiera, su nombre es Jasper, además yo nunca te molesto cuando sales con tipas que si son unas cualquiera

- eso es diferente Alice, yo soy un hombre, y algunos son unos abusivos empedernidos buscando solo diversión, y tu no caerás en eso a menos que yo lo permita!- pude imaginarla rodando los ojos- además, tu sí lo haces- conteste después de una breve pausa- acaso no recuerdas a Tanya? Jessica? Irina?, todas huyeron por causa tuya!- y se lo agradecía

- te hice un favor hermanito... y viendo que tienes razón te presentare a jazzy!- grito emocionada, rodee los ojos, hubiera sido demasiado extraño que no hubiera distorsionado su nombre- estaremos allí a las 3, te quiero!- y colgó, me quede mirando el teléfono ceñudo así que volví a marcarle.

- Hola?- contesto

- Abrígate bien Alice!, y no uses mucho escote, no quiero que causes tentaciones en ese chico!

- Edward!- grito amenazante- ya soy mayorcita, además tu no eres mi padre!- volvió a colgar, y con una sonrisa 'ligeramente' burlona comencé a comer..

El resto de la mañana pasó sin ningún inconveniente, quitando el hecho de lo aburrido que me sentía. Me encontraba en el sofá de la sala mirando un tonto Reality show, sobre un montón de tontos encerrados en una habitación y comunicándose con palabras altisonantes...

El timbre de la entrada comenzó a sonar sin parar, supe inmediatamente de quién se trataba, por lo que me demore en abrir apropósito..

- ya voy, ya voy- grite cansinamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- maldito Emmett- murmure, abrí la puerta y frente a mi se encontraba mi molestia personal y nunca se lo diría pero sabia que él me salvaría de mi aburrimiento

- hola ed.!- me paso de largo para dirigirse directamente a la cocina- espero que tu alacena este llena, muero de hambre!

- que raro!- conteste sarcástico y lo seguí a la cocina- Emmett, Alice conoció a un chico- dije casualmente, el paro de moverse brutalmente y me miro expectante en busca de mas información, sabia que el me ayudaría con esto, el quería a Alice como si fuera su hermanita pequeña e 'inocente', no dudaría en cuidarla de algún chico seguramente morboso y de pensamientos sucios..

- y quiero que me ayudes a dejarle claro que debe tratar a Alice con todo el respeto posible, y si es un chico inteligente sabrá lo que puede pasarle si llega a lastimarla- golpee mi puño derecho contra la palma de mi mano izquierda.

- genial!, eso será divertido...- mordió su sándwich un poco mas relajado, cualquier cosa que implique amenaza, golpear, asustar, etc, el estaba mas puesto que un calcetín- a que hora llegaran?

- a las 3, falta aproximadamente media hora- calcule y me prepare un sándwich para mi

Como supuse media hora después, Alice y su... _lo que sea_, entraron por la puerta de mi casa, agarrados de la mano y luciendo como la pareja mas feliz del mundo, observe sus manos fijamente y después a él.

Se soltaron con nerviosismo y el chico levanto la mano hacia mi- soy Jasper Swan, encantado de conocerte, tu debes ser Edward- mire su mano con los ojos entrecerrados y decidí posponer el saludo

- si ese soy yo... y el es Emmett- lo presente, el tenia la misma expresión ceñuda que la mía, al parecer Alice estaba sorprendida de que Emmett se encontrara aquí, le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y se giro a Jasper para murmurarle algo. Este miro a Emmett y después lo saludo de igual manera..

Los invite a que tomaran asiento frente a nosotros, Alice y Jasper en un sofá y nosotros en otro...

Nos quedamos mirándolo fijamente, su notorio nerviosismo por poco me provoca un ataque de risa, observe como Alice apretaba su mano infundándole valor, esto era mas divertido de lo que esperaba y Emmett a mi lado parecía estársela pasando mejor que yo..

Carraspee y comencé con la típica pregunta:

- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana?- lo mire a los ojos esperando su respuesta

- las mejores- contesto rápidamente- te aseguro que Alice es lo mas importante para mi, se que es muy rápido pero la quiero mucho

- ¿así que crees que su relación va muy rápido?, ¿hasta donde han llegado?- entrecerré los ojos

- yo...

- ¿ya tuvieron sexo?- cuestiono Emmett con mirada penetrante y voz aterradora, oí a Alice maldecir por lo bajo y mirarnos con ojos de puñal.

- no!, claro que no!, eso va en contra de mis principios, soy muy anticuado en ese aspecto, mis padres me educaron para tener sexo después del matrimonio

Emmett casi rompe a reír, pero lo golpee, este Jasper comenzaba a agradarme

- ¿eres virgen!?- pregunto Emmett con incredulidad y sin aguantarse las risas, lo golpee mas fuerte- auch!

- ignora eso, me parece perfecto lo que acabas de decir, por lo que no tengo que preocuparme por eso...verdad?- Emmett y yo volvimos a nuestros rostros serios e inescrutables, Alice se veía tranquila, mirándonos fijamente, y una sonrisa malévola surcaba sus labios. Conocía más que nadie esas expresiones, llevaba 25 años conociéndolas. Ella se vengaría...

- absolutamente- respondió un poco mas tranquilo, pero su postura seguía siendo tensa

- te gustan los niños?- pregunte

- estudias o trabajas?- cuestiono Emmett

- eres de aquí?-

- tienes identificación?, licencia de conducir?

Jasper nos miraba alternadamente, preguntándose, tal vez, sobre que pregunta debería contestar primero

- pues... si me gustan los niños, emm... soy psicólogo... en realidad soy de Phoenix pero me vine a vivir aquí por mis dos hermanas y si tengo todo mis papeles en regla, si quieren puedo mostrárselos

- no te preocupes, pueden irse, creo que eres bueno, pero nadie será la suficiente, así que sigues a prueba

- gracias!- dijo suspirando en alivio, al parecer le interesaba nuestra aprobación, punto para él!

- por cierto!- hablo Emmett- si te metes con Alice, te meterás con nosotros, correcto?-

- correcto, no esperaba menos de ustedes- sonrío sinceramente, Alice le murmuro algo y él salio

- oigan chicos!- nos miro ceñuda- se pasaron de la raya!.. Como sea, solo quería decirles que se que se van a arrepentir, algún día no muy lejano obtendrán una sopa de su propio chocolate..- sonrío malévola, nos dio un besito en la mejilla a ambos y salio enérgicamente por la puerta

Emmett y yo nos miramos por 2 segundos y comenzamos a reírnos

_¿Vengarse?, puaj.. Patrañas!_

* * *

**Hola!!! como estaan?**

**se qee no es mui largo!, lo sientoo! tratee de hacerlo mas extensoo, peroo sólo salio estoo! (productoo de llegar una hra antes a la escuela :P) jeje**

**estaa historiaa no sta planeada!, todoo salee solito de mi cabeza en el momentoo en el qe escriboo asi qee perdooon si encuentran alguna incoherenciaa, haganmelaa sabeer!**

**graciaas x todooos sus reviews, favoritoos y alertas!**

**me gustaa qe les gustee mi historiaa! i sobree todoo sabeer qe les va pareciendoo, asii qe opriman el botonsitoo verde de alli abajo!**

**gracias! :)**


End file.
